Tengo frío
by Yuna Tomoran
Summary: Pov. Nunca nadie se preocupo por su soledad.


Tengo frió...  
  
Me siento fría, tengo que cruzar mis bracos para que el viento no me cale hasta los huesos, nunca antes, en este lugar, había hecho frío, este lugar que era mi templo propio, donde quería huir de mis responsabilidades, este misterioso santuario que compartí contigo.  
  
Mis dedos recorren la cadena de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus (Desconozco el nombre Japonés, Gomen Nasai!!) y mis ojos miran la pequeña joya rosada que me lanza destellos burlones, atrayendo hacia ella toda mi atención, desafiándome a que le pida un deseo, a que traicione mi, como llamarlo, mi misión, la aparto de mis ojos antes de perder la cabeza por ella, como les ha pasado a tantos otros.  
  
Pero la mantengo cerca mío, pues es la única que esta calentando mi fría mano.  
  
¿Por qué me siento así?  
  
Nunca he tenido miedo, nadie me ha visto dudar, pero yo si, yo si se como me he sentido, si se el miedo que me roza burlonamente cuando tenso las flechas en el arco, la quemazón que me invade cada vez que veo la esfera, el deseo de usarla, tan fuerte como el que sufre cualquier demonio.  
  
¿En que se diferencia?  
  
En que yo puedo ocultarlo, en que yo puedo deshacerme del embrujo de la esfera, atrae mi luz tan fuertemente como la oscuridad de cualquier demonio, y últimamente su poder se me esta haciendo insoportable, se que espera que la use, que le pida un deseo que anhelo de corazón, se que lo sabe desde que yo le vi, y la odio por saber mas de lo que yo quiero.  
  
Miro la puesta de Sol, se me hace eterna, el cielo se tiñe paulatinamente de dorados y de rojos, tan fuertes como la sangre...siento la soledad, miro de un lado a otro esperando a que llegue el, es extraño, no debería retrasarse y eso me da verdadero pánico, por si lo ha pensado de nuevo, por si ya no quiere, por si todo es una trampa, y de todas maneras quiero confiar en el.  
  
Es probablemente todo lo que quiero, el y Kaede, a nadie mas, no necesito a nadie mas, y es a la misma vez mi mayor error, porque por el haría cualquier cosa.  
  
¿Cuál es el mayor fallo y la mayor debilidad de esta sacerdotisa?  
  
Su nombre es dulce como el viento que me revuelve el cabello y a la vez frío como este, Inuyasha, el corazón enamorado me tiembla nada mas pronunciarlo, me llevo una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos, en ellos aparece su imagen, como un recuerdo inagotable, me culpo a mi misma, una sacerdotisa no debería tener estos pensamientos, pero una sacerdotisa tampoco debería haber dejado con vida a un demonio que persiguiera la esfera, y yo lo hice.  
  
No se porque , tal vez fue porque vi sus extrañas orejas, porque vi sus ojos dorados, y entonces pensé que su motivo para hacerse con la esfera era diferente, que era un solitario, que era como yo, y estas sensaciones encontradas me hicieron fallar un tiro certero, el me grito, me demando por no haber acertado mi tiro, y yo le grite, mas que a el reprendiéndome a mi misma, por haber fallado, por haber sentido piedad por aquel demonio.  
  
Y desde entonces el cabello plateado de Inuyasha se convirtió en una estela tras de mi, nunca me di la vuelta para volver a dispararle, esta vez certeramente, nunca le reprendí el hecho de que no se hubiera marchado, porque el me aliviaba, su soledad y la mía se volvían compañía para lo dos, me sonrojaba profundamente cuando sabia que el me espiaba incluso cuando me bañaba y que sus ojos dorados no lo hacían con malicia.  
  
Sentada en mi lugar de soledad el me observaba con sus cejar arqueadas en un gesto de desconfianza, nunca se había fiado de mi, aquel día, supongo que porque la soledad me ahogaba, porque acababa de ver a Onigumo, que siempre me dejaba trastornada, pero aquel día decidí que quería hablar con el, que necesitaba una voz que hablara a Kikyo no a la sacerdotisa.  
  
Le invite a que se acercara, y el avanzo desconfiado, su voz en un tono de arrogancia, se sentó a mi lado y me echo en cara que estaba siendo muy confiada, y yo le conté como me sentía, la soledad, porque actuaba como actuaba, el dolor que me perseguía, y de pronto sentí miedo, por estar abriendo mi corazón a un demonio, el se levanto y se fue, y entonces me miro, y fue entonces, si, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha alcanzo a ver a Kikyo, y fue el único que toco mi corazón.  
  
Después de aquel vinieron muchos encuentros mas, en este mismo lugar, puedo palpar la hierba y retirar mis pensamientos a los días en los que pasaba con Inuyasha en estas colinas, y cada vez que lo hago me doy cuenta que lentamente yo abría mi corazón y Inuyasha entraba en el, sentí miedo al principio, quise huir de su lado, tenia miedo, pensaba que solo me utilizaría para conseguir la esfera, pensaba que nunca mis sentimientos serian lo mismo que los tuyos, que yo te estaba queriendo demasiado, y que tu solo quería la esfera, me hizo dudar.  
  
Por eso propuse el pacto por el que ahora te espero, quería que la esfera, que aquello que me separaba de ti se borrara para siempre de mi camino para estar contigo, por eso te propuse que fueras un humano, no un demonio, de esta manera la esfera solo se habría vuelto mas fuerte, un humano, y así la esfera desaparecería para siempre, y yo podría estar contigo.  
  
"¿Qué pasaría si la esfera desapareciera?" preguntaste tu, creo que ya lo sabias, pero querías oírlo, al igual que yo quería decirlo, creo que entonces comprendí que los mismos sentimientos que yo sentía por ti eran respondidos, y me sentí muy feliz.  
  
Y entonces, yo me di cuenta de lo que pasaría si desapareciera la esfera.  
  
"Que me convertiría en una mujer, no tendría nada que proteger y podría ser simplemente Kikyo"  
  
Incluso yo me sorprendí por el deseo tan profundo que sentía, pero es que tu Inuyasha me quitabas una detrás de otra todas mis mascaras, te quedaste callado y simplemente subiste en el pequeño bote que nos llevaría de vuelta a la realidad, me sentí desolada, creo que pensé que no aceptarías, que no querrías utilizar la esfera de esa manera, y tu silencio durante el trayecto no hacia mas que confirmar mis temores.  
  
Sentía un vació en el estomago, sentía el corazón ofuscado, y cuando mis lagrimas iban a delatarme llegamos al destino, me ayudaste a bajar, y yo en mis oscuros pensamientos, me olvide que una tabla del embarcadero estaba salida, tropecé y tu me cogiste.  
  
No dijiste nada, pero creo que todo estaba dicho, el sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca me hizo darme cuenta de lo frió que era el mío, y por primera vez sentí una sensación prohibida para una sacerdotisa pura e inmaculada, sentí el deseo, un deseo que no hacia mas que arrástrame hacia ti, que quemaba mi piel lentamente. Y tu me abrazaste, y aquello fue el mejor Sí que tus labios podían haberme dado.  
  
Y ahora te espero aquí, y no puedo evitar soñar, puede que esta noche cuando vaya a dormir no lo haga sola, que estés a mi lado, y perder esta soledad.  
  
Me vuelvo a abrazar, hace frío y en este lugar nunca había hecho frío.  
  
¿Por qué tardas tanto?  
  
Oigo un ruido a mis espaldas, y me vuelvo sonriendo, al fin has venido, ya no tengo que construir castillos de ilusiones.  
  
Y entonces...dolor.  
  
Siento como el brazo se me desgarra, como el dolor se hace insoportable, como unas garras abandonan mi piel, caigo al suelo llevándome la mano al hombro, viendo mis ojos cada vez mas empañados como la hierba se tiñe de sangre, como el olor metálico de esta impregna el aire, y como aun...no puedo pensar en nada.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Un destello me despierta de pensamientos cada vez mas enfermizos, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus esta reluciente enfrente mío, en el suelo, casi retándome de nuevo a que la use para pedir mi deseo, que me salve del dolor que me llevara a la muerte, mi mente aturdida contempla asustada como todos mis sueños se tiñen de rojo...¿¡Que pasa?! ¡¡Que ha pasado!!  
  
Alargo una mano para tomar la esfera de nuevo, solo uan luz abre mis pensamientos, el hecho de que un demonio me haya visto con la esfera y me haya atacado para hacerse con ella, tengo que tomarla, tengo que levantarme, tengo que al menos proteger la esfera, una llamada en mi interior se me hace apremiante, que aparezca Inuyasha y me salve, y cuando mis dedos rozan la cadena.  
  
-¡¡Estúpida!!  
  
No!!!  
  
Mis ojos se abren asustados y me gustaría haberme quedado sorda, no...esa voz no...cualquiera menos esa...  
  
Pero no puedo negarla, porque nunca la podré olvidar...¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué a mi?  
  
No quería enamorarme, no debía haberlo hecho, estúpida, idota, incauta...no hay insultos que me califiquen, sus dedos afilados y manchados con mi sangre se hacen con la esfera y apartan de un manotazo mi mano.  
  
Paso por alto que aquella mano este mas fría que la de Inuyasha, y la rabia, el sentimiento de haber estado engañada, de que haya jugado conmigo se apodera de mi.  
  
Kamisama, que idiota he sido, que sucia me siento, alzo mis ojos lo suficiente como para ver su silueta recortada contra el cielo de la tarde, mis ojos se ahogan en lagrimas de frustración, de rabia, de odio, Inuyasha te odio, te odio, te odio.  
  
Me siento sucia, ha jugado conmigo, me ha enamorado, me ha hecho sentir un deseo impuro por el.  
  
-Inuyasha-gritó, tan solo para que te vuelvas, me mires, y me digas que me has engañado.  
  
Te vas, te pierdes en el horizonte, y entonces siento el odio, rabia hacia ti, un sentimientos que se va apoderando de mi alma, que hace desaparecer a Kikyo, Kikyo va a morir y de mi solo quedara la rabia y el odio hacia ti que me acompañara allá donde deba ir, quiero borrar a Kikyo de mi, porque te amaba y ahora solo deseo odiarte, y si Kikyo permanece en mi se que no poder matarte, quiero deshacerme de este espíritu y poder odiarte, y así es como Kikyo, la que te amó, morirá, para quedar solo una muñeca barata de ella, que te odiara.  
  
Se que grito de dolor, no quiero perder el amor que sentía por ti, no quiero convertirme en un ser que solo sienta odio, pero se que voy a perder la batalla...tengo frío de nuevo, y ahora se que es el frío de la muerte...ojala que Inuyasha no me olvide, que no olvide a Kikyo nunca...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Tadaaa!!  
  
Mi retorno a la fanfiction.net. Y con un fanfic de Inuyasha, wuoooo!!  
  
La verdad es que me encanta Kikyo y siempre he creído que la que vemos en la serie no es Kikyo, es el sentimiento de rabia de Kikyo que se creo cuando fue engañada, la verdadera Kikyo es el espíritu de Kagome, por eso siempre he creído que la Kikyo de la serie no es ella.  
  
Y que la única vez en el presente que vemos a Kikyo es cuando Inuyasha la encuentra, en la casa de la bruja esa, y ella susurra "No digas mi nombre" es ese momento me di cuenta de que la verdadera Kikyo la que amaba a Inuyasha, la Kagome actual, no quería despertar, no quería odiar a Inuyasha.  
  
Creo que esto es muy importante.  
  
Tengo pensado un fanfic mas largo de Inuyasha, por supuesto mi especialidad un Alternate- Universe. 


End file.
